TOOL
Tool is a creature that first appears in Petscop episode 2. They answer questions the player asks. They exist underneath the Newmaker Plane, inside one of the rooms of the underground complex, directly in front of the movie screen that allows the player to view The Windmill. More tools have appeared in subsequent episodes, varying in size and abilities, and this article classifies them by color given the lack of any official name other than "Tool". Red Tool When we first meet Tool, it is red. Questions Who is Tiara? Answer: Petscop kid very smart Where am I? Answer: Under the Newmaker Plane Who am I? Answer: Newmaker Who are you? Answer: Tool Remember being born? Answer: I'm not Tiara Where is my house? Answer: You'll never go home Where is the school? Answer:' You can't go back in time' What month is it? The answer is Red Tool showing a calendar(Petscop 10 - 2:42).' ''What year is it? '''The answer probably is the same as for the previous question. Where was the windmill? Asking this question will make Red Tool show something which is immediately censored by a black rectangle(Petscop 10 - 3:57).' Questions that Produce the Response, "I don't know" * ''Care? * Mike? * Michael? * Who is Care? * Who's Care? * Who is Mike? * Who's Mike? * Who is Michael? * Tiara? * Who's Tiara? * Where are you? * When am I? * What is NLM? * NLM? * Newmaker Plane? * Who is Newmaker? * Newmaker? * What is Petscop? * Petscop? * How to see windmill? * See windmill? * Windmill? * What is this? * bababababab? * !? * ?? * Who is Marvin? * Who's Marvin? * Marvin? Pink Tool - Second Form After asking Red Tool "Where am I?", Tool turns pink and says some odd things when Paul asks Pink Tool questions. Questions Who are you? Answer: '''TURN OFF PLAYSTATION Why? Answer: MARVIN PICKS UP TOOL HURTS ME WHEN PLAYSTATION ON to Tool Answer: I LOVE YOU NEWMAKER PLEASE SHOW MARVIN WHERE HIS HOUSE IS Who are you? Answer: GO THERE AND HE’LL FOLLOW YOU HIS DAUGHTER IS THERE Remember being born? Answer: ALSO WANTS 1000 PIECES FOR “MACHINE BEYOND SCHOOL BASEMENT STAIRWAY" Other Tools Green Tool The Green Tool is shown in the demo scenes of petscop 11, it is very animated and it spins and glows while on screen.(Petscop 11 - 14:33) The Green Tool seems to be usable as a cursor when the player desires it to, as when the player attempts to open a padlock at one point in Petscop 11, the tool moves left and right as the lock's dial moves counterclockwise and clockwise, as one would expect if both were controlled by joystick movement or button presses.https://youtu.be/nXHUw2nw6aA?t=15m54s (Petscop 11 - 15:54) Notably, the character only named as "You" by the note in Care's Room and Randice are the only characters with green text, implying that they may be connected with the Green tool. Silver Tool A Silver Tool is seen in The Windmill during Petscop 9.(Petscop 9 - 3:47) Notably, silver does not correlate with any character under color theory (so far). The player can interact with the Silver Tool, and upon doing so in Petscop 9, the Silver Tool moves into the intricate mechanisms of the Windmill in two quick frames, which causes the Windmill to reverse it's rotation and removes a figure present in the windmill that seems to have been causing it to rotate counter-clockwise. Blue Tool On the walls in Tool’s room, you can see multiple crayon drawings of a blue Tool. We have yet to be introduced to this blue Tool, but apparently someone has an obsession with it. Light Blue/Black Tool In Petscop 13, Paul follows the road to the left of the Frozen House, pushing a bucket along with him, and discovers a light blue tool, which is similar in appearance to the green tool, but behaves differently, rotating slightly back and fourth rather than spinning in complete circles. The light blue tool follows Paul's movements along a path, but ascends into the sky if Paul goes far enough left, or stops moving if he goes far enough right. Paul allows the light blue tool to ascend and then places the bucket under it, then walks right until it falls and is captured, turning the light blue tool a blackish hue. Paul uses the black tool to destroy the Table Objects in return for 15 collectibles, and it disappears along with the bucket afterwards. Paul applies the knowledge gained from capturing the tool to capture Roneth in a new file save. Notably, Paul specifically refers to Light Blue Tool as "the tool in the road", confirming that, at least in the mind of Paul, "tool" is a class of beings, and not just the specific name of the Red Tool. Little Red Tools Red tools are seen in The Child Library, on the tables of Care's Room and Michael's Room, they are much smaller than any other tool which has been physically present, even the silver tool, and do not stand upright like the other tools do. These tools seem to be inert, as they cannot talk or be utilized for puzzle solving. Theories Tool appears to resemble a birth canal. However, he also shares a resemblance to a bottle gourd. It's also conceivable that Tool resembles a blanket being tightly wrapped around a child's body, being held closed from the top, close to the proposed child's head. This theory bears similarity to the "Rebirthing" technique sometimes utilized in "Attachment Therapy", in which a child is forced to fight their way out of a blanket being held closed by those performing the technique, to simulate an actual birth. Some say that Tool shouldn't be trusted. Red Tool vs. Pink Tool Red Tool seems to reply instantly, and its answers seem very sparse and cold. On the other hand Pink Tool takes noticeably longer to reply, and the answers are much different in tone. This leads people to believe that Red Tool may be pre-programmed, while Pink Tool's responses indicate there being a "living" person speaking through Tool. It is also important to note that Red Tool talks in written form while Pink Tool has a more robotic font or tone. How this relates to the previous Since Mike is associated with the color pink, some think that Mike is the one talking when Tool turns pink. It is important to note, however, that Mike's pink color is distinctly different from the color Tool turns, so it's possible that it's someone else. By the same color theory, the wife is associated with the color blue, so Blue Tool may be associated with the wife. References Category:Characters